


Bitter Sweet Enemies

by SarcasticCorpse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Im a horrible writer warning, M/M, Multi, Smut, Triggers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticCorpse/pseuds/SarcasticCorpse
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have never gotten along. At any grand prix they couldn't help but send a glare or middle finger in the others direction. They wanted to fight whenever the other got the gold and the other didn't. And honestly speaking they did at the after party of course.They we're Bitter Sweet Enemies until the end....at least that's what they thought it was gonna be like...*Disclaimer?* I am revamping this fanfiction, so if some of the previous chapters that I have written and that you have already read are edited then I am so sorry. Also sorry for all of the profantity sorry, I forgot I wrote so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri's P.O.V

"I FUCKING HATE THAT JACK ASS!" 

"Hey it's alright I lost too."

"He annoys me sooo much." 

"So your not upset that you didn't win the gold?"

I sigh. "Of course I am. But its just what he said."

"You sound like Yuri when he's talking about JJ."

"Well it's true he's so full of himself. I bet he's not even in it for skating probably just for the money."

Phichit stares at me for a second then responds "Yuuri...We don't get alot of money...."

"Still. He does he's famous and wins the gold like every year. He's rich." 

"Weren't you the one that said it shouldn't be about money."

"Yeah. But that's what I mean! He must only be in it for the money. He never acts like he's into it and he's so cocky! Oh I'm Viktor Nikiforov and I can beat any skater. Its so stupid! HE'S SO STUPID. If I ever end up actually liking that douche Bitch slap me."  
I say ending my rant as I flop next to Phichit on a bench.

"You can count on me." Phichit grins.

I know he's a bit annoyed with the war I'm having with Viktor. But I just cant help it he makes my skin crawl, I want to vomit from just hearing him speak. I hate him SO much. 

And I know he hates me the same way. I don't see why though...never mind I could probably come up with a few reasons.

"At least you got 4th..." Phichit grins. "I got 5th...We suck."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you idiots should find another career. Do something your good at and get off of the ice." 

We both look up fast to see the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky. 

I roll my eyes and Phichit speaks up. 

"Look you little...." he stops his self from insulting the 15 year old. "Look no one was talking to you. So could you please walk away." 

"Why would he do that when we're all going to the same place."  Chris is behind him.

My breath stops mid way out my mouth. If Yuri and Chris is here then....I look around quickly. Starting to panic. I see a poodle walking over here But just any poodle. The poodle. Makkachin. And if Makkachin is here then he didn't come alone.

"They have a point. We should head out to party boys. We'll miss all the fun."

I know that voice. I growl under my breath. As my brown eyes meet his pale bright eyes. We both glare daggers into each other. The only difference with him is that he's smiling. 

"Actually we we're just gonna head home." Phichit says.

Then Yuri speaks up. "Come on it'll give us all a chance to show our medals....Oh wait you two don't have one." he smirks showing his medal.

I bite my lip so hard to keep from yelling/crying. Blood pours out slowly from how hard I bite down my hands forming into fist. 

Viktor stares and grabs Yuri shaking his head. I'm not sure what that means but Yuri looks back at us.

"Tch...I'm Sorry. Look just come with us."

Phichit smiles and pulls me behind him. "Of course we will come it's for everyone." 

"Good lets go!" Chris cuts in and puts his arm around my shoulder. 

...

I can't believe I lost...well actually that's pretty believable. I can't believe I have to be in the same room with Viktor.

I drink yet ANOTHER glass of wine. My head becoming dizzy but I'm not drunk...yet.

"So this is my 5th gold medal...it's kinda of boring when no one brings up any competition." Viktor boasts sighing loudly while taking a sip of his vodka.  

Yuri snorts. "Your not that great Viktor. I can't wait for the day when some one beats your sorry old ass...or until you retire."

We all chuckle....well not Viktor. 

He just continues to sip his drink. I actually send him a sincere look of concern. He sends back his fake 'im okay' smile.

"Ohhhhh we should play Never have I ever." A drunk Phichit offers. 

Chris nods. Leo & Guang Hong smile in agreement. Yuri and Otabek shake their heads no. And JJ doesn't pay attention to actually answer. Seung Gil just gets up and walks away to Mike and his other friends. 

"Okay so Leo, Guang, Yuri, Otabek, JJ, Viktor, Chris, Yuuri, and me are playing. Youngest go first. " Phichit declares. 

I guess one round wont hurt...

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Never have I ever...been to a baseball game." Yuri says not caring about the game at all

Me and Otabek take a shot. 

Chris speaks up even though it's not in order I guess he doesn't care. "Never have I ever...been rejected. "

"Aw! FUCK you!"Yuri shouts. 

"Liar!"Phichit squeals.

"Lies!" Leo and Gunag Hong yell.

"Its true! "Chris defends himself.  
"I only ask people that are into me, but too shy to ask their selves." Chris looks over at me winking.

"You want that to become something you'll have to take a shot for." I threaten him cruelly  raising my eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhh!!!!!!"

"SAVAGE! SAVAGE!"

"Burnnnnneddd"

"Roasted!!!"

Chris gives me a soft smile. "Look I know your upset about not winning, but I wasn't going to ask you. Someone's being a bit gay." He mutters the last part taking a sip of wine for no reason.

"Hahahhahahahahaha!!!"Phichit whales and laughs hitting the table.

"Ha! GAYYYYYYYYY."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not gay...that's...I don't...know...weird." I mutter every word. Sipping wine.

I've never actually thought about my sexuality before. I've never thought about DATING anyone male or female.


	2. Why....

I follow after Viktor. His pace is quick and Its hard to keep up. But of course I don't let my struggle show.

"Hey!" I shout at him.

He keeps walking not replying.

"Helllooo"

"..."

"VIKTOR!!!"

He stops and pulls me into a near by restroom. I stumble behind him his grip on my arm hard I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling in pain.

"What do you want?!" I yell yanking my arm away from him, rubbing my arm frowning. 

He paces back and forth a bit his hands running through his thin sliver hair which for some reason appeals to me in the strangest way. 

"You held back today Yuuri."He says so quietly its almost a whisper.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You didn't give it your all."

"Your point?"

"Why?"

....why ....hmm...Why did I hold back...

"Because....I thought it was worthless."

"Skating?" He inquires tilting his head.

"No dumbass. Beating you. You've won the gold 5 times in a row." I say my voice breaking as I clench my fist trying to hold back tears.

Damn it why am I so emotional...

I cant break down.

Not in front of him.

"You can still try---"

"NO I CAN'T! What's the point you'll get it again...for the 6th Time and so on...til you retire." the tears start to seep through my eyes streaming down my once dry cheeks. I turn away from him. 

Viktor stares eyes wide. "I-I don't know what to say....I---"

"Just leave me alone Viktor..." 

I rush out of the bathroom slamming the door.

I feel like a loser....no a bum. 

How could I blame him for winning....

How could I blame him for my lack of skill.

I'm pathetic.

I wanna cry...but there's no where private, Well there's the bathroom...but Viktor's inside. 

Maybe I should just go home...

And leave a drunk Phichit to do something SOOOOO regrettable. I wouldn't want him waking up at the hotel with a naked Chris next to him. Ew the thought just makes me want to puke. 

I speed up my pace towards the table we were previously seated at when the urge to cry no longer exist. 

"Sooooo how'd it go? Did Viktor give you a blow j---" Phichit starts talking sitting on Chris's lap but he's stopped by Yuri.

"Please shut up." Yuri then looks at Otabek. "See this is why I barely go to the crappy after parties. There's only drunk old farts looking for a quick fuck." he frowns putting his head in his arms pouting.

Otabek shrugs his shoulders seeing that there's no other response he could give.   

I walk over and look at Phichit. "Come on." I speak up and Phichit whips his around towards me. 

"You never answered my question?"

"No we didn't do the 'thing'." I say quietly a blush creeping on my cheeks. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that sucks. Alot of ladies and men would kill to ride him."

"LETS GO!" I yell a little to aggressively. 

Phichit looks sad and gets off of Chris's lap saying bye. And mutter something between the lines of 'Jerk....party pooper....stop nagging all the time Yuuri...'

I look back to see Viktor approaching the table. I panic grabbing Phichit's wrist and running to the elevator. I guess I decided some where in between my meltdown that I didn't want to see him for the rest of the night...hopefully longer.

...

"Ughhhhh my head hurts!! Yuuri do something!!"

I stick my head out of the bathroom to find Phichit laying on the bed holding his head.

I guess he's having his hang over.

I turn back to the mirror not even bothering to respond. He attacked me last night...okay I wouldn't say attacked but since I took away Chris and any other person he could sleep with I became his next target.

Of course I stopped him before he could do anything.

"There's nothing I can do about that."

I hear his foot steps growing near. 

"So what did you and Viktor do when he dragged you away from us?"

I take a moment to answer then I shrug causally. "We just talked about the competition this year."

"Your fucking lying. Tell me." He leans on the door frame.

I wait. He is Phichit I'm pretty sure Its alright to tell him. "I almost cried in front in of the idiot. I'm such an idiot!"

"Omigawd. Dude did he notice?"

"I don't know I ran away before he could."

"Good."

"Lets go." 

"W-where?"

"I don't know, but we're out of our native country....lets SHOP."

"Ya know I'm usually the one that mentions this kind of thing." He grabbed his stuff and got ready fast. Taking a quick selfie.

As we walk to the elevator he speaks up first. 

"Yurio posted about winning silver. "

"-_- so what."

"Nothing....nothing At all. Hey isn't Chris Viktor's most recent ex." 

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know why would care."   
Of course I know...OF COURSE HE IS.

Their relationship was what everyone called "goals." "they were so good together" everyone said.

"I wonder how they broke up. They seemed like they couldn't leave each others side." Phichit mutters to his self.

"Who knows they never said."

"Who do you think topped?"

"P-please Phichit-Kun....stop asking me these questions." I say quietly and Phichit looks back at me.

"Sorry really I am."

The elevator opens at the lobby. 

"So you wanna head to Starbucks?"

I nod my head staying silent.

I can't believe....I lost....

5 Months Later...

"Yuuri!!!"

I spring out of bed quickly knocking down things off of my bed side table.

"Yes!!!"

"Lets go get something to eat the food is out...and I think we both know whose to blame." Phichit says standing by the door.

I look down at stomach...

"I guess I did gain alot of weight."

"A lot? Dude you are 3 ice cream bowls in one day...for breakfast. You need to lose some weight you used to be so slim and sexy."

"Oh so skinny is the new beautiful....very judgmental Phichit." I scold him, glaring. 

"Look I'm just saying it should be legal to be that fat." he puts on his coat.

"Its called depression asshole."

I roll my eyes putting on my many layers but it doesn't help much.

...

"Yes a grilled cheese sandwich and water thanks." Phichit smiles at the waitress.

She then looks over at me. "What you want sir?" she asks in broken English her Russian accent strong.

"Um..." should I eat healthy or eat what I want to eat. "Um....a salad and tea." great choice.

"Wow!! Amazing I didn't know they had such cozy cafes in Russia and I've lived here my whole life. Why are you just showing me now Yurio!!?"

Oh shit!!!!

I duck under the table my head hitting it hard as I try to get my round figure hidden. 

The sounds from the crash makes heads turn in my direction sadly including Viktor's and Yuri's and Chris's. 

"Yuuri what the hell are you doing??" Phichit whispers knowing that I'm trying to hide but still had to ask why.

"I cant let him see me like this!!!" I yell panicking my breathing shaky. 

"What!! Why do you care what that asshole thinks?"

Why do I?

Lately I've been having to ask myself lots of questions about Viktor.

"I-I...look I don't know!!! I just do. So cover for me if they get curious."

He rolls his eyes, but nods. 

"Idiot. I just found out about it today just like you." He whips out his phone taking a quick selfie with Otabek. Who tries to refuse but is forced into by the young 15 year old.

The waitress walks over to out table. 

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Phichit grabs the plates and kicks me from under the table.

"Sorry." I whisper. "Can you hand me a plate."

"Idiot..." he comments but hands my order down.

"Hey! Phichit why are you here alone?"

That sounds like Chris...

"Uh...Yuuri was here but he---"

I hit his leg indicating that he should lie.

"Went to the bathroom"

I face palm.

"Oh really. We haven't seen you guys in a while it'd be nice to talk to both of you." I hear Viktor's voice seeing his shoes pass by where I was sitting and towards Phichit.

"Um...hehe." is the only respond Phichit comes up with.

"Well we have to order...I'll be happy to talk to Yuuri and you more."

His feet retreat. And I let go of the breath that I had no idea I was holding in. 

"Is he gone?"

"They sat at a table pretty far away yeah...he's gone. I don't think he'll be able to see us."

I sigh. Climbing back into the chair. 

 

...

"Delicious! I love it!!"

"You ruined the salad and heathy stuff because of some much cake Yuuri."

"I'm sorry but it was just so good."

Phichit just shakes his head smiling. Before we both burst into laughter for absolutely no reason. 

"OH PIGGY YUURI!!!"

My head shoots up as I look at Viktor running to me.

SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

He hugs me. My eyes widen. I thought he hated me...

"Where have you been Yuuri?!"

"Still in Russian....obviously." 

"You've gotten fat" he says backing up rubbing my stomach.

"Stop IT!!!" I try to move him away from me but he hugs me again with a tight grip

Wtf.

"So you decided to not skate again. Because no skaters body looks like 'that.'" Yuri says sauntering his way to the table me and Phichit are sitting at.

"I've been trying to take him to the gym." Phichit states trying to defend me.

"Well it's not working!" Chris cuts in.

"I don't care what you think of my body!!! I'm not giving up skating! And I'm going to win the gold!!!" I yell uncontrollably tears flowing down blushed red cheeks from embarrassment.

Oh my God did I just say I was gonna take the gold away from Viktor Nikiforov OH SHIT!!

God I should keep my mouth shut!!

Stupid stupid stupid.

After the silence all at once everyone burst into sudden laughter, Well not Viktor and Phichit.

"Hey! Stop. If he believes He stands a chance at beating me if he tries. Which I doubt will happen, we should cheer him on." Viktor comments a hand resting on his hip.

Yup, thanks for reminding me again as to why I hate you.

"Fine....but Please fatso don't cry when you lose." Yuri says walking and grabs otabek's hand.

"Good luck Yuuri." Viktor says taking my cake from the table. "I don't think you'll be needing this."

JACK ASS!!!

I just stare in disbelief.

After they leave and my tears calm down to a steady flow down instead of a wild water fall I whisper quietly so that no one hears not even Phichit."Why..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. 
> 
> Thanks For reading loves


	3. What Is He Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've Got Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big mess while I was writing on Wattpad and I want to change so much about this fanfic you wouldn't believe it. But while i was writing this I was just starting to get used to writing so it isn't written well, the story is a bit cringe-y and all over the place because I was looking for readers approval instead of a good story. Sorry, But I will proceed to make no changes and give the raw story I'll be making more fanfics with better plots for this ship I WILL do this ship some justice 
> 
> Also this chapter is painfully short I started making the chapters longer so just bare with me for now please.   
> Try to Enjoy...

Yuuri's P.O.V

"Okay...147 pounds" I mutter to myself stepping off of the scale.

Its much better then it previously was.

I look at my Instagram feed. Seeing pictures of Phichit that he posted I'm glad I started the new tag for him called "selfie king" cause if we're all being honest he's the king of selfies next to Yuri.

Viktor and his poodle Makkachin also him with Chris. I slide out of Instagram after seeing the pic throwing my phone on the bed.

"Hey Yuuri!! For your awesome work in losing all the fat I got you some katsudon. But in all honesty your the sexiest pork cutlet bowl around."

I glance at Phichit who holds out a bowl of katsudon and chop sticks to me. I smile gratefully. "T-Thank you."

"No prob buddy. So you ready for the..."

"Yeah." I say worriedly trying to cover it up by eating the dish he gave me. But I cant hide anything from Phichit-Kun he'll find out.

"Look you'll win skate America....I promise...."

"Don't do that. You know you can't bet something as important as a promise on my skill level." I mutter but smile after wards. "I'll do my best."

Phichit smiles as well. "So will I"

I frown from worry as I pack everything.

I usually would be so excited to go back to America I haven't been there in quite some time actually. But with my worry for the competition I haven't been able to enjoy the simple things in life.

I feel Phichit's hand on my shoulder taking me out of my thoughts. "Hey, you'll do fine. Now calm down we're not even in the country and your about to panic." he chuckles lightly.

I giggle softly. Phichit just stares at me smiling.

"D-do I have something on my face?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't respond as he leans towards me his eyes closing as mine widen.

What is he doing!?!?!

His lips touch mine. As my breathing increases its pace. 

His lips are so soft.

I slowly try kissing back. Not sure of what else to do. He licks my bottom lip as he pulls away.

I stare at him in a confused daze.

He blushes almost more than me. "Um....a good...luck kiss. Don't take it personal Yuuri-Kun."

Don't take it personal how can you expect not to take it personal!! I wont take it personal.

"Then...good luck Phichit."


	4. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer Yay!

Breath Yuuri...it's Okay.

"Viktor Nikiforov is currently in first place with a score of..."

All of the voices blur as I begin to have a panic attack.

Why!! Why do I have to go after him!!! Ughhhhh this is bad I'm not calming down!

"114.3!!!"

WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS JUST HIS FREE SKATE!! It's not even the final...it's the first competition...why did he try so hard.

Well now we know who is in first.

"I have to get in 2nd!!" that'll show him that I'm really in it to win it.

"If you really want to show him that your going for gold you'd go for 1st."

I look over to Seung-Gil. He keeps looking forward at Viktor standing on the ice waving and collecting flowers.

Did he read my mind or something...

"I've seen what he's done to you. Saying it's embarrassing is the biggest under statement of the year..." he states still looking forward and I look at Viktor as well.

"You have to beat him...but If you don't...I'll be happy to take the gold for my self."

I smile softly.

How did some one like him calm me down so easily. "Thank you Seung gil...really...Thank you."

He looks at me with no emotion giving off no hint of what he's thinking as he walks away.

"Okay...you can do this Yuuri."

I skate out onto the ice. Every one starts cheering.

My heart races as my vision becomes rather blurry. I hope my anxiety doesn't effect me when I'm at the grand prix.

My legs feel like jelly.

I wanna cry

I'm okay

I'm okay

I'm not okay...

I look up and around at the crowd.

And I see the most shocking thing...Viktor...watching me.

That's right! Don't you dare take your eyes off me.

I'll show you whose the better skater.

The music starts with a hypnotic bounce to it that never ceases it's sexual attraction towards the audience.

I want to captivate the audience, everyone, even those watching at home, but most importantly I want Viktor to notice me...as his equal.

That has always been my heart's desire...

I spin into a triple toe loop combination. Landing it flawlessly.

I've never wanted him as my enemy as someone I wanted to surpass...I mean yeah it'll be amazing to beat any of his records...but I've always just wanted to stand on the podium side by side. I want him to notice me as an equal...maybe a friend...  
Maybe even....a.....no...No.....that'll never happen Yuuri.

I start doing another jump Landing it nicely but over rotating. A bit

Shit

Please stop thinking Yuuri!!!

My step sequence to end it all is what I end up perfecting. Along with any jumps included. The beat ending. As I wrap my arms around my simple figure.

My heart pounding hard. As my cheeks become dusted with pink.

"Katsuki Yuuri is in 2nd with a score of..."

Moving off of the ice and pass Viktor who has yet to look away from me.

As I pass the Russian he grabs my arm stopping me.

I look back turning towards him as one side of his silver hair covers his left eye and the other is closed.

Before I can speak I feel his arms wrap around my body.

I gasp softly. Stiffening. I lay a hand on his arm leaning into the embrace.

Warm...

B-But....why...

"Yuuri...that was truly amazing. You seduced me with all You had. It was beautiful...really you turned me on." he whisper into my ear and a blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"106.9!!"

"With a score like that and it's just a free skate, I'm sure you'll be able to grab the gold." He licks My ear lightly his hand moving down side. "Yuuri...if You win, promise me that you'll show me and only me your true Eros."

And he's gone just like that. I turn around quickly the warmth of his arms leaving me cold.

"W-what...the hell."I whisper to myself.

"What the fuck was that YUURI!!"   
I turn around towards Phichit who runs over to me.

"That score was so badass!!! I got 3rd, but Yuuri you...man that was so HOT!!"

I blush even more rubbing the back of my neck smiling shyly. "Thank you Phichit."

He smiles. "So why was Viktor...hugging you? I thought he hated you."

"I thought he hated me as well. He said that my performance was beautiful." I mutter.

Once I glance at Phichit He has a look of envy maybe even jealously if there's even a difference between the two.

He notices that I saw him. He nervously laughs. "Lets go to the hotel Yuuri. Gosh staring much." he walks off expecting me to follow after. And I do.

"Promise me that you'll show me and only me your true Eros."

I clench my fist a small blush on my cheeks. As I make up my mind. "I promise!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durp
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie
> 
> Thanks for reading loves


	5. What Are My Eros? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this part of the book   
> Oh boy Its so freaking bad like I'm not lying it sadly has a big impact on the plot and it does have its good points I suppose the length increased a lot through this part but Still get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Are the Old Notes From the other site: 
> 
> WARNING...  
> THERE MAY BE...STRANGE SCENES IN THIS CHAPPIE.
> 
> Some of the things listed may actually happen others may not.   
> Consisting of:  
> Sex

Eros ...Whats my Eros...

I look at my self in the full body length mirror. Naked.

I don't see what he sees in me.

Running my hands through my hair in frustration. I've been looking at my self in the mirror for over 45 minutes. I suppose feeling comfortable with how you look is step one in having Eros.

I run my hands down my smooth thighs.

I guess I'm not that bad...

But still....

I'm not as good as Viktor. He must look amazing without any clothing!!!

Is it his eyes...

Maybe his hair...

His abs...

Ugh I don't know.

But I don't just want to have sex with him if I win like some quick fuck with no meaning. I want something real...I thought I hated him... But...I'm not so sure anymore.

Yet I'll allow him to do whatever he wants to my body...just as long as he doesn't leave me. Just as long as he doesn't forget about me.

I mean I'm fine with being submissive I wouldn't know what to do if I were to ever top. Plus having the other on top of you looking down at you as if your their prey is so exciting and heart racing. But who am I to say that... I haven't had sex once.

The door opens and I fly into the bathroom.

"Hey Yuuri. Viktor said he wanted us to go to this nice bar with him and his friends."

I poke my head out of the bathroom. "Why?"

Phichit stares at me for awhile before answering. "Uh...I don't know. He said...that we shouldn't over work ourselves with skating. I honestly think it's a trap so we won't be able to get to the grand prix. But I couldn't say no to him with his adorable heart smile." Phichit says looking guilty.

"Um...when?"

"Now. Their in the car waiting."

"WHATTTT!!! Okay Okay Okay! Let me get dressed."

"You were dressed just a minute ago."

"Well I took a shower."

"A 10 minute shower-_- really?"

"Just tell them I'll be ready in a minute."

Phichit shrugs his shoulders. "Alright. Don't tell me what happened and why your naked I don't care."

I hear his foot steps retreat and the bedroom door close. I sigh.

...

"Oh Yuuri!!!~ I'm so glad you could make it. Also you Phichit."Viktor greets waving at Phichit and grabbing my hand.

"Hello." I greet bowing a little smiling.

Viktor raises his eyebrow frowning in confusion. "Why?"

Then it's my turn to wear a look of utter bewilderment. "Why what?"

"Why did you bow?"

Phichit grabs me while Yuri grabs Viktor. He whisper something into the Russians ear.

"He must not know the whole ya know."

I stare at him confused until it hits me. "Ohhhhhh yeahhh." 

Viktor looks over to me smiling. "Lets have a drink."

Yuri grabs Otabek's hand which me and Phichit continuously stares at until Yuri glares at both of us mouthing the words "look the fuck away."

Chris waves to us from the motioning us to sit down.

Everyone grabs a seat the wood stole Is sturdy...not very comfortable but it's enough. 

A tall male with fair brown skin saunters our way on the other side of the bar. "What would you like?"

"Vodka!!" Viktor shouts his heart smiling taking place on his pale skin.

"Don't you always pick that?" Yuri asks rolling his eyes and adds. "Just water."

"So what there's nothing wrong with vodka."

"Hmm beer." Chris says in a singsong voice.

"Whiskey." I mutter softly blushing for no reason.

"Wine please." Phichit orders grinning.

"Coming right up."

Otabek just stays quiet starring at Yuri.

"What do I have something on my face?" Yuri asks grabbing his phone to use as a mirror just in case there actually was something.

"Other than beauty, no."

Did he just say that to Yuri.

Mine and Phichit's mouth hangs open in shock but in side we were both fanboying.

Yuri blushes smiling then hides it into his sleeve before muttering. "Shut up."

Otabek just smiles seeming pleased with his reaction.

"Here you go boys." the bartender speaks up and hands us our drinks.

I sip it slightly. Viktor taps on my shoulder I look over at him humming.

He points behind me.

I look back seeing a stage. The lights dimming and red lights strictly on the stage taking it's place. "Looks like tonight's entertainment is coming up." he whispers. "Oh I forgot to tell you Its a gay bar. Sorry I'm quite forgetful." he chuckles smiling.

A-a gay bar

Oh no why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

I smile back.

But my smile soon fades as the stripers come out barely clothed.

Everyone claps except Yuri,Otabek, and me. Chris shouts and claps also jumps up and down.

This place is packed. So many men.

But then I saw something that I never thought I'd be happy to see...

A women.

A complete stranger but nonetheless a women. Her red hair cut short. She walks this way next to another female. Maybe her comrade. Her black hair long.

"Yura!!!"

Yuri looks over and groans. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HAG!? I'm busy!!"

"Oh really. I didn't think you were gay but I suppose you are seeing with your boy toy."

"Shut up Mila!! Your so annoying."

She laughs patting Yuri's shoulder. "Calm down I'm just trying to push your buttons." She looks at me winking. "Works every time."

I giggle seeing her other friend talking to Phichit.

"Sala! What do you want to drink I'll order it for you." Mila asks.

"Wine is fine." She replys.

"Kay."

I glance at the stage definitely regretting my decision.

All I'm gonna say is there was a lot of chains, nudity, and men including Chris. How he got up there I have no idea.

Before I can vomit I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Viktor is motioning me to follow him into the back of the bar/club.   
I follow him closely.

"Viktor what is it?"

He doesn't answer just like before.

Well I end up following him into a dark room.

My head is dizzy.

I drunk wayyyyyy too much.

"Yuuri?"

H...who...who is that....why is he talking to me. Ohhh Viktor...hi Viktor.

"Yup whatcha need?"

I'd hate to let drunk me take over but I don't have a choice.

The wind is knocked out of me as I'm pushed onto a wall. Gasping I look at Viktor who stands in front of me smirking.

Before I can comprehend what's happening his lips smash against mine. 

It's quick, harsh, rushed. His tongue forces it's way into my mouth.

W-what....why...

I close my eyes trying to get into the feel of the kiss, but I fail. I move away from him. Trying to catch my breath.

"W-why? I thought y- you hated me. Why would you do that?"

It's not like it's an important kiss like my first...but it was my first---with him and it can't be special not anymore All I'll ever remember is that I had my first kiss with a drunk Viktor.

"Because...I want you Yuuri." he whisper seductively in my ear.

"W-w-well you cant have me..."

His eyes grow large. Like he's shocked I rejected him.

"You can't have me...not like this Viktor. Not now. Your drunk." who am I to talk I'm drunk as well and right now all I want to do is let him take over me.

I want him to do whatever he intends to do and in the best way...but there's no passion there's nothing real in that. In this...

He looks at me and he looks pissed. "I'm in complete control of my body. "

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." I mutter rubbing the back of my neck frowning.

He grabs my hips and pulls me close to him aggressively. He places little kisses on my neck and my lips.

"S-stop Viktor! Please not like this. NO GET OFF OF ME!!" I yell pushing him back tears falling down my flushed from embarrassment cheeks. My drunken state completely gone.

He stares at me for what seems like forever. Until his eyes those eyes the eyes I've come to love soften they aren't filled with a goal driven by lust to take me over.

I sigh in relief.

"Y-yuuri....I am... So sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." he looks so guilty.

"I-its alright Viktor. I just...look its not your fault it's me. I don't want this to be the way we...you know."

He glances at me. "Your right...you should go home..."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry if this ruined your night I can understand why you would want to leave if you ever desire to do so."

"Uh....No no no no...it's Alright I'm alright Viktor." I say reaching out for him. He moves away from me.

"Okay cool. I'm going home ...I'll see you some time." he asks trying to give me that fake smile he gives basically everyone.

"Seriously......okay...see you later."   
He walks away quickly leaving me to my thoughts.

Does he not like me...

Maybe he only wanted to sleep with me because he was drunk and my disgusting body looked pleasant at the time.

Why...I Don't understand....maybe I should've let him had his way with me. I'm sure I'd be better off with the appalling feeling of self hatred afterwards than this. The loneliness it's almost unbearable. But I can't blame him...

"Hey Yuuri!"

I look over to Phichit who has the biggest grin on his face he holds a beer bottle. But his smile disappears like it never existed when he looks at me.

"Have you been crying?"

I stare at him years start watering in my eyes once again as I slowly nod sobbing. He doesn't waste a second getting over to me. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later right now I just want to leave." I let him hold me for a while.

"O-okay...cool I'll get the car keys from Leo."

"Leo and Guang Hong are here?"

"Yup they came here awhile ago why?"

"No reason lets just go."

...  
Viktor's P.O.V

"That bad huh?"

"Yyyyyeeaaahhh." I slur my words everything spinning. I'm so glad Chris was here to drive me back to the hotel. I don't know what I would've done if I had to drive.

He stares at me and takes the bottle out of my hand. "No more drinking for you. If you were any more drunk you'd be naked or passed out...maybe even both."

"Nuuuu baby not myyyy voddddkkkkaaaa." I try reaching out for the bottle, but he moves it out of reach.

"No more." he says sternly.

"Ohhhh Chris your finally growing enough balls to talk back. Hahaha!! Let me see."

He smirks. "I thought I was the one who topped Vitya.".

I frown. "No I top!"

"I top."

"I top!"

"Do you want to go another round to see? Or are you too scared of what I'll do to you?" He asks folding his arms.

Lets go then.

"Bet."

...

"Ah! Faster."

Sweat trickles down his chest as I grab onto the covers. Bent over with him filling me up. Pre cum leaks from my cock as he strokes it wildly not decreasing his pace.

He slams into me repeatedly.

"So you wanna tell me who tops?" he asks sweetly, but I can hear the threat in his voice.

I bite my lips rolling my eyes whispering quietly not really wanting to admit it. "You."

His nails scratch down my thighs I wince in pain yet shiver in pleasure. "I can't hear you."

"You!" I yell my legs becoming weak and unable to support my weight.

He grabs a hand full of my hair yanking my head back. "Good boy."

Letting go he turns me over onto my back. That's actually a good thing I don't know how long I would've been able to keep my self up like that.

I wish I had any stamina I would probably be able to go on long but this is just the 2nd round and I'm almost done. I can feel my self filling up. Chris already came into me.

He stares down at me like I'm helpless, vulnerable, the safest thing is I am. I'm in no position to fight back whatever he is going to do. And I don't want to.

"Say Viktor....what do you want me to do to you. I know you want some kind of release tell me how I can get you there."

I hesitate for a moment not sure of what I want. "Suck."

His grin widens not expecting me to actually give off a command. "Alright."

He leans down his lips brushing against my tip.

A small moan slips out.

He takes it all in. Without having to gag. I'll never understand how he does it.

"Auah!! C-Chris...oh god it feels so good." I scream arching my back wrapping my legs around his neck, raising my hips forward.

If he wanted to get me to release then he's doing a magnificent job.

His tongue strokes down my length rapidly. I move my hands in his hair."F-FUCK!!!"

I release into his mouth the white liquid leaking out and onto his face and into his mouth. Though I know he doesn't mind. He just licks it up licking my tip cleaning it up.

I breath heavily and he climbs beside me falling onto the bed breathing hard as well.

"I've missed this so much." he says quietly.

I glance at him. "Wasn't this how we ended things."

He chuckles not looking at me only at the ceiling. "Too much of a good thing could never be good."

I roll towards him looking him in the eye and he does the same.

"Good night." I say laying my head against his chest.

"Night." he holds me close.

...

I wake up to the sun burning my eyes. I grab the cover yanking it over my head.

I hear Chris chuckle."C'mon get up I ordered food."

Removing the cover from my head I get up my bare feet hitting the cold floor. It's so cold the chill freezing my bare body.

I walk into the bathroom and quickly get into the shower.

I can't believe I let this happen again...I promised my self that it was over. Here I am...hating my self again disgusted with my actions.

We ended it because of this. Because there was no love...well no there was love we felt something for each other but it wasn't strong enough to over power the lust. Or at least balance it out. So we slowly broke apart it got so bad that the only time we talked was when we were in bed. Or We just fought.

Now I let him have his way with me again.

But it's sort of not my fault I was drunk at the start. But I became somber and didn't stop him.

...him....I wonder how Yuuri is doing. I just started remembering the events before I got back to the hotel...I cant believe I kissed him.

I have no feelings for him. He seems pretty plain. Normal. Or less than normal. And I a legendary figure skater kissed him.

I mean he has a spark to him that interest to an extent. But he hides something in his self... And I want to unleash it. But I now know that he's someone looking for an actual relationship. I don't want to shatter his heart by playing around with his body and emotions.

And for me being 28 you'd think I'd be looking for love. I am, but old habits die hard. I'm trying to control my sexual desire for him...

I know definitely what my Eros are but what are his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Are the Old Notes From the other site: 
> 
> \----
> 
> Ughhhh YEAHHAHAHAHHAHHH I FINISHED IT! It's such a long chapter. Now if some of the things that I put in the warning didn't happen then it's going to happen in part 2. If it doesn't happen in part 2 then it's not gonna happen at all.


	6. What Are My Eros? Part 2

Yuuri's P.O.V  
"I mean it's so difficult. Not to take him some where dark and devour him whole. It must be the curve of his hips...maybe his lips."

"It could be his ass."

"Yeah, he does have a nice ass."

I change in the bathroom. Becoming freaked out by the conversation I was over hearing.

"So what are you gonna do?"

I grab my bag stuffing my causal clothing inside. Finishing up my changing.

"To Yuuri?"

"No to your mom yes to Yuuri."

Uh, maybe they're talking about Yuri Plisetsky. Whoever they are.

"Maybe he could teach you some Japanese kink. That must be his eros!!!"

Shit they are talking about me. And that is the most stupidest rudest thing that could ever come out of anyone's mouth!!

"Shut up you idiots. I don't know what I'll do."

"You could lure him in with your charm. And when he's ready go in for the kill."

"I dont want to treat him like the others."

"Why?"

I slam open the stall door unexpectedly even for me and I did it. I had no idea I was pissed off until I opened the door and saw my reflection.

The men that were talking are Viktor, Chris, and JJ. But they are all silent now staring at me wide eyed.

I look at them closing my eyes smiling. "Ohayou!"

They stare at me like I'm mental as I pass by JJ whispers. "What the fuck did he just say?"

I close the door. My smile disappearing as a single tear flows down my cheek.

I slide down the wall sobbing quietly.

He doesn't feel the same way.

Yeah he may feel a way

But it's not the same.

Stop it Yuuri.

I have to win the competition I have to win the grand prix. I'll show him!!! That bastard.

Rushing to get up once I hear them leaving the bathroom. I fast walk down the hall and towards the ice.

...

Serves you right bastard...

I stand on the podium holding the gold.

Viktor in 2nd and Yuri in 3rd. Phichit comes 4th and Chris in 5th. JJ didn't compete in this one he already won gold for another competition.

I look at Viktor smirking. I know teasing isn't the smartest thing to do. But I couldn't help it the look on his face was most fulfilling.

After we got our medals I try getting to Phichit who seems to be having a pretty intense conversation with his coach.

But I'm stopped by Viktor the asshole Nikiforov.

"Truly stunning performance Katsuki. Mind if I ask you who you were thinking about when you performed it?"

You.

"No one really."

"Hmm a performance like that come on tell me you must've had someone on your mind."

"Who drove you home when you were drunk Viktor."  
I ask changing the subject but also seriously curious.

"Um...heheha. Chris why?"

"Just curious."

He stares at me for a while then smiles. "Well good luck today Yuuri."

"Like wise" I say confidently folding holding my arms.

He smiles walking off quickly.

What did they do last night   
...

Holding the gold in my hand I turn it around taking in every thing I can see about it.

I'll have to try to win the gold...I'm not sure if it's for my pride only. But I know what he did last night. Its kinda of hard to ignore the bite marks and hickeys all over his neck that he tried to cover up but failed to do so.

I could've believed in someone like him.

He could've been some one...someone...Ugh why am I even thinking about him this late at night.

I roll over in my bed being unable to sleep.

Maybe I could go to the rink to blow of some steam that'll get me to sleep.

Though I may get lost...this is Russia and I don't know what half of the signs say.

...

Arriving at the rink with my bag in hand. I get undressed quickly. Getting on my training hear.

Its 4:09 am I shouldn't even be awake let alone here. But since it's an out door rink...I shouldn't bothered.

I step onto the ice starting my practice for Eros.

When I'm on the ice it makes it much easier for me to think clearly.

But now all I think are .I Eros and him.

Viktor's P.O.V

"Ouch!!! Mama why?"

"You deserve more than just a slap why would let him sleep with you again! And then you actually considered messing that poor Japanese boy around. Don't do it Vitya!!"

I rub my stinging and red cheek. "I-Im sorry mama." I mutter too ashamed to meet her eyes.

She stares frowning and then she lowers herself to my level squeezing my cheeks. "I love you vitya, but sometimes your an asshole."

I smile softly. "I know mama."

"Your 28 Vitya. 28! You need to find someone and settle down male or female."

I roll my eyes, but I knew that what she said was true.

I was getting too old...well Too old to be single. And it's not hard for someone that looks as good as me to find someone I can find some one in a day if I wanted the only problem was...I got bored. And I always ended up letting them go after a certain period time.

"Hmmm..."

Yuuri's P.O.V

THAT'S IT I FINALLY NOW WHAT MY EROS IS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old NOTES  
> \-------
> 
> This one is much shorter than the last but it's not short so that good too.
> 
> I'm so excited to get my skates in January 


End file.
